Fool
by God of Fire
Summary: If you HATE r/hr, then this is good for you. hermione is leaving ron, and harry is there to find her.


a/n: if you hate ron/hermione pairings, then you should like this one very much. it came from my dark and deranged mind when i was being a bith to this guy i hate. :) be sure to review. it makes me feel better, and it makes me want to write for you people.  
  
  
  
"Crazy love," Hermione murmered as she sat on a bench at the King's Cross train station waiting for her train to begin boarding. "It's all for fools."  
  
The business of the station faded from her view as she sat with her elbows on her knees and her eyes on the photograph before her. The picture was one of happy times long lost, but not erased completely from her memory. She could still feel the warmness from that memory creeping up and making her feel weary.  
  
"Bastard," she swore as she ripped the photograph in half and let it fall to the ground below.  
  
Everything was left in ruins in her life. She felt nothing but the burn, and wanted nothing more than a few simple moments to sit and let her soul cool down. All of this over a man. A man that she thought she loved, and that she thought loved her back. But it was all lies. Ron Weasley was nothing more than a jealous prat. An abusive one at that.  
  
"How could I let myself fall like that?" Hermione asked herself as she stared at the torn remnants of the muggle photograph at her feet.  
  
Hermione cursed the day that she had ever promised her life to Ron Weasley. It was a day that she would forever remember in her mind as the day the sky fell down. And it fell right on top of her.  
  
"You're the fool," Hermione told herself.  
  
Shaking her head, she sat back and let her head rest on the wall behind her. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long before she could get on the train. And when she did, she was sure that she would never come back. And she would never see that bastard again. Never feel his harm, and never worry about his wrath.  
  
"Never again."  
  
Down the way Ron Weasley stood looking at his wife, or ex wife. He still wasn't quite sure that she was being serious about leaving. Then again she had come to the train station with all of her things in tow. Maybe her intentions were true.  
  
"Can't be," he told himself.  
  
The crowd of people thickened and Ron lost his line of vision with Hermione. His tension rising, he struggled to run through the crowd to get to her. He had to get to her. She just couldn't leave him like that. What would everyone think?  
  
At the other side of the station Harry Potter saw through the crowd Hermione sitting on the bench with her eyes closed and her head resting against the wall. Even with her tearstreaked face she looked just as beautiful as he had ever seen her.  
  
"Angel," he breathed.  
  
Since the day he had acted as best man to Ron and Hermione's wedding, he had regretted his actions. Ron wasn't the one that Hermione needed to have a happy life. Harry knew that he could give her what she needed. He could make her happy.  
  
The crowd began to thin out on his side of the station and he saw that Hermione was no longer where she had been. The bench was empty and her things were gone. But he caught a glimpse of her getting on the train. Maybe he could get to her in time.  
  
Harry broke out into a dead run to the train, needing to be in contact with her. He needed to touch her, feel her skin and know that she was alive. He needed to tell her that he could heal her wounds and make sure she wouldn't ever hurt again.  
  
Making it to the train was easy enough, he learned. But through the thickened crowd in front of him, he could see Ron's red hair trying to break through the people. He should have known that Ron would come after her.  
  
"I won't let you get to her," Harry said to an unknowing Ron.  
  
Through the crowd Ron could see Harry standing near the entrance to the train. It was just like Harry to try and get the girl even when he knew she wasn't his for the taking.  
  
"You can't have her, Harry. She loves me, not you!" Ron yelled as Harry slipped onto the train without the knowledge of the man standing nearby taking the tickets.  
  
On the train Harry ran down the aisles and made his way into the seating area. Several people looked at him strangely from their seats. A few people who could only be wizards and witches stared at his forehead in awe.  
  
Near the middle of the compartment Harry saw Hermione stuffing her things in the overhead.  
  
"Hermione!" he yelled, catching her attention.  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry in disbelief. What was he doing there? Surely he couldn't have come for her. Would he do something like that?  
  
"What are you doing here, Harry?" Hermione asked with hope not lost in her eyes.  
  
"I had to come after you," Harry said truthfully.  
  
"Why would you come after me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because I can't lose you the way Ron lost you. You mean more to me than you mean to him."  
  
A tear slid down Hermione's cheek as she took in his words with sincerity. Everything she had ever wanted was standing before her, and it was time for her to chose. Staying with Harry meant a life of happiness, but could she keep the guilt of trading one man for another? Would it make her crazy?  
  
"Hermione, you can't go," Harry pleaded.  
  
"Why can't I go?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
The people in the train around them had stopped to listen and watch as this story unfolded before their eyes.  
  
"Why, Harry?" Hermione asked again.  
  
"Because I love you too much."  
  
Hermione let out a loud sob and threw herself into Harry's arms. She held onto him tightly, crying into his chest as he rubbed her back and comforted her while comforting himself as well. This was all he had ever wanted.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Harry said into her hair while Hermione just nodded in response.  
  
Outside on the platform Ron stood and watched in anger as Harry bent down to kiss Hermione. He should have known all along that he could never make Hermione truly happy. All he saw was power, and controlling her was not the way to go. At least he had felt good when he was with her. Now he could hand her off and have someone better. If there was such a thing.  
  
Just before turning to walk away from the train, Ron looked down to see a torn photograph at his feet. He bent down and picked up the two pieces, putting them together. It was a picture of he and Hermione at their wedding. And just as the train began to move, he turned over the photo and read what was written on the back.  
  
Fool. 


End file.
